


Kitchen Domesticity

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they bicker over kitchen appliances</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocketwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rocketwalker).



"I think it’ll look better over there." Phil said, tapping his chin. 

"No. The coffee maker needs to be near the cupboards, that way we can just reach up and get mugs." Clint reasoned.

"Yes, but then the space won’t be balanced and then we’ll have a whole space of nothing at the other end of the kitchen."

"It’s called being practical" Clint said.

"No, it’s you being lazy." Phil grinned at him. "What? you can walk the Himalayas but you can’t walk a few feet for a coffee mug?"

"That’s different, Phil! It’s a matter of life and death."

Phil rolled his eyes, pushed up his sleeve, and carried the coffee maker to the other side of the counter while Clint stared after him. 

Clint smiled at him and huffed a laugh. Phil positioned the device and turned to see the archer smiling at him, he raised a brow and asked. “Something wrong?”

Clint followed after him and wrapped his hands around the older man’s waist, pulling him closer. “Nothing. I just love that we’re fighting like an old married couple.” He kissed Phil on the nose, then on the lips. Phil smiled against it. Pulling back to rest their foreheads against each other’s, Phil said

"We’ve been together for how many years now? Of course we fight like an old married couple."

Clint hummed. “Yeah, but most of those years were spent pining over each other.”

"I guess." Phil looked over Clint’s shoulder to see four more boxes. "Let’s finish moving in first. We don’t want to be late for the team dinner. And you know how Natasha is when we’re late."

Clint seemed to think about it first before he moved. “Fine, but I get to carry you to bed later.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find it here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/83046414282/im-sorry-ive-been-missing-for-days-my-parents)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kitchen Domesticity [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499136) by [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin)




End file.
